La Casa Embrujada
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [Mi primer ONE-SHOT] [Re-editado] Esta historia participa en el reto: Especial de Halloween del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. [Resumen] Sakura y sus compañeros de clases del último año de preparatoria se preparan para celebrar el día de las brujas de una forma inusual. ¿Qué le pasara esta vez a la miedosa Sakura?.


**[La Casa Embrujada]**

**[En Tokio]**

Dentro de un salón de clases una actividad extracurricular se llevaba a cabo, finalmente uno de los profesores dijo:

-Entonces las actividades para final de curso estarán a cargo del: Comité de Actividades Festivas y Eventos- Señalo con calma el profesor Rui Terada, a lo que la profesora de matemáticas dijo con emoción:

-Sé que es difícil para ustedes este último año organizarse, entre los trabajos de cada cátedra, las materias optativas, revisar las guías para el ingreso a la universidad pero este va ser el último año juntos, por lo que es una excelente idea para que se diviertan como dice el profesor Terada, por lo que vamos a revisar todas las ideas que se le ocurran. . .

Mientras la profesora Kaho Misuki daba una guía puntual de que podían hacer para la " Fiesta de Hallowen " que debían organizar en la preparatoria Seijo, ciertos estudiantes no pudieron evitar susurrar con emoción:

-¡OMG! ¿Sakurita te imaginas?. Te podre confeccionar una docena de traje para escoger, será emocionante hacerlo. . . Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea, voy a proponer hacer una **casa embrujada**, será fabuloso hacer concursos de disfraces, tengo un sin número de ideas. . . Me apuntare para ayudarle a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y por supuesto a Yamasaki en el tema . . . - Dijo una joven de cabellos negros cortos a su mejor amiga, quién tan solo escuchar la palabra " Embrujada" se torno mortalmente pálida.

No era ningún secreto en la clase que " Kinomoto " no era precisamente de las chicas que le gustara temas de horror, terror o suspenso menos las paranormales tan solo de escuchar los temas salía huyendo del lugar y ella dijo con recelo:

-¡To . . . Tomoyo !. . . ¿Casa Embrujada?-

El nerviosismo en su voz delato a la joven de cabellos largos de color castaño rojizo pero antes que su mejor amiga hiciera comentarios se escucho una voz de sus compañeros de la banca de atrás que decía entre susurros con malicia:

-¡GALLINA!-

Al escuchar tan fastidiosa voz, Sakura no se contuvo y con mucho sigilo para que los profesores no se dieran cuenta de lo que iba hacer, se dio vuelta y antes que su compañero reaccione, le dio un potente punta-pie en la parte baja de la pierna que lo hizo estremecer de dolor e inmediatamente protesto:

-¡AUCH! . . . ¡Kinomoto!

-¡Li!- Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

Las risas contenidas de sus compañeros de bancas [Tomoyo D. - Eriol H.] no se hicieron esperar a pesar que trataban de no reírse fuertemente para que los profesores no los regañaran.

No era ningún secreto en el salón de clases que desde Hiragizawa y Li llegaron de intercambio de Hong Kong, este último tenía la pésima costumbre de molestar a su compañera Sakura.

Tomoyo insistía que él estaba tratando de llamar su atención pero a criterio de Sakura, Li se divertía a costa de ella y la pobre con lo despistada que era siempre caída en sus bromas pesadas o peor aun no sabía que esperar de él pero pasaba algo inusual a pesar de su relación tirante cuando debían trabajar juntos, Li era extremadamente organizado y sabía explicar mejor que Tomoyo, de ahí que Sakura haya mejorado sus notas notablemente en: Matemáticas - Geometría - Trigonometría - Física - Química y en las materias que tenían que ver con números, sin contar con que Li en dos ocasiones se encargo de poner en su puesto por así decirlo a tres chicos que en diferentes cursos que en dos ocasiones puntuales se atrevieron a molestar a Sakura.

Eriol por su lado se divertía a costa de su primo y mejor amigo, porque le era interesante ver como su comportamiento distaba mucho del adolescente serio, centrado, educado que era, puso especial atención cuándo Daidoji levanto la mano y dijo en voz alta:

-Rika te hago una propuesta puntual: ¿Por qué no hacemos una casa embrujada?-

-¡Es una excelente idea!- Se escucharon al unisonó los comentarios de varios compañeros de clases y Takashi Yamasaki uno de los organizadores dijo:

-Yo voy de DJ mi primo me dio un nuevo equipo que quiero probar-

-¡Eso es FABULOSO! . . . Sabía ustedes que los primeros DJ's fueron los egipcios que datan de 150.000 AC y que usaban instrumentos manuales hecho en piedra y huesos de animales muertos como pollo, cerdo, castores, ratones-

-¡OH! . . . Chiharu es muy inteligente- Dijo con interés Ariel Amamiya uno de sus compañeros de curso y Yamasaki lo miro con interés, varios segundos después regreso la mirada a su novia y dijo:

-¡Eso es MENTIRA! . . . - Chiharu río con nerviosismo ante la cara de reproche de su novio mientras Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eh! . . ¿Es Mentira? . . . Pero . . . .

-Yo también pensé que era cierto- dijeron al unisonó Kinomoto y Li al igual que varios compañeros de la clase entonces Yamasaki suspiro de frustración y comento en voz alta:

-Nada de lo que dice Chiharu es VERDAD. . . ¡No le crean!-

Ahora Chiharu sonreía abiertamente y una de sus mejores amigas dijo con asombro:

-¡WOW! . . . Chiharu tienes una gran imaginación deberías escribir un libro- Dijo Naoko entonces la profesora de matemáticas decidió intervenir y la regaño suavemente diciéndole:

-Señorita Yanagisawa no alabe a la señorita Mihara . . . ¡Mentir está mal!-

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Chiharu con nerviosismo y el profesor Terada señalo:

-Usen esa creatividad para armar la casa embrujada-

-¡Sí! -Los estudiantes contestaron al unisonó entusiasmados por la idea de la fiesta y la profesora de matemáticas dijo:

-No se olviden de disfrazarse los mejores disfraces recibirán pases para: LaQua Tokyo Dome City, que era un famoso parque de diversiones en Tokio donde tenían una de las mejores montañas rusas del mundo.

La emoción en los estudiantes se desbordo porque empezaron a dar ideas y el profesor Terada dijo en voz alta:

-Señorita Sasaki queda a cargo de la organización-

-¡Claro profesor Terada!-Contesto ella con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

Pero el tema no paso a mayores porque los estudiantes se centraron en hablar sobre: ¿Cómo iban organizarse?, dieron ideas muy buenas al respecto.

**[Sakura POV]**

-¿No sé porqué a las personas les gusta las cosas de terror? . . . Yo . . .

-Deben haber Fantasmas podemos usar los efectos especiales de mi tío- Señalo Ariel con emoción.

-Yo puedo prestar a mi tío Yue, uno de sus muñecos o varios de estos que usan en los laboratorios de biología e incluso me puede dar alguno de sus materiales de laboratorio- Señalo con emoción Kerberus Reed, uno de los compañeros del curso.

-¡Excelente ideas!. Gracias chicos por su colaboración- Dijo Rika sumamente animada por las ideas entonces Naoko pregunto:

-¿Alguno de sus familiares trabaja en teatro o en cine? . . . Me gustaría tener Monstruos de utilería podemos prestarles los que usen o los que boten y los retocamos.

Las idean iban y venía sin fin porque los estudiantes estaban fascinados con el tema de la casa embrujada.

¿Fantasmas? ¿Monstruos? . . . Yo no pienso venir a esa casa embrujada me quedare en mi cas . . .

-Para hacerlo más divertido- Dijo la profesora Misuki mientras susurraba algo con el profesor Terada y este hizo un gesto positivo con su cabeza como aprobando algo ella dijo:

-Todos los que asistan le daré dos puntos adicionales al parcial-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿En serio profesora Misuki?- Pregunto con emoción Ariel al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Claro!. Es una forma de recompensarlo por el esfuerzo que van a poner en el tema y si hacen una casa embrujada que sea mejor que los eventos que van hacer los otros cursos, el profesor Terada y yo hablaremos con sus profesores para que los incentiven con puntos adicionales en cada materia. ¿Qué les parecen la propuesta?-

-¡Sí! . . .

[Llorando metafóricamente hablando] . . . ¡No podre salirme de esto!.No quiero venir las cosas de terror me dan miedo. . .Pero si falto no tendré esos puntos y realmente necesito esos puntos. . . ¿Qué hago?-

-Sakurita te vez pálida. ¿Te sientes mal?-

-Tommy no quiero venir . . .

-¡Tranquila Sakurita! . . . Voy estar contigo en todo momento- Dijo su mejor amiga con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Lo juras?- Pregunto con alivio Sakura entonces Tomoyo dijo con emoción:

-Claro amiga, no me perdería esta grandiosa oportunidad de verte con el disfraz que te voy a confeccionar es más ya tengo varias opciones-

Sakura cometió el error de preguntar:

-¿Opciones?-

-Te verías muy lindo de vampiro-

-¡Trillado!- Dijo Eriol mientras que su primo tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y Tomoyo pregunto:

-¿Te parece trillado?-

-¡Claro!. Es obvio que todos se van a disfrazar: Vampiros, Lobos, Momias, Hadas, Brujas. . . Deberías ver algo más apropiado para Sakura y que impacte- Dijo Eriol con una extraña sonrisa mientras veía a su primo.

-¿Tal vez? . . . [Pensando] . . . ¡El disfraz de un borrego le quede bien!- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Xiaoláng pero antes que Sakura lo golpeara por segunda vez quito su pierna.

Esta vez Tomoyo y Eriol no pudieron evitar reír en voz alta llamando la atención de sus profesores y lo único que dijeron al unisonó fue:

-¡Lo siento!-

Sakura frunció su ceño en señal de malestar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tú deberías disfrazarte de serpiente! . . . No necesitas hacer mayor cosa porque la lengua viperina ya la tienes- Dijo Sakura en un tono mordaz que dejo completamente callados a sus compañeros de clases [Tomoyo y Eriol] para luego de varios segundos romper a reír por supuesto que Xiaoláng inmediatamente le contesto:

-¿Qué dijiste Kinomoto?-

-Eres un . . . [Pensando] . . . Eres una anaconda y con eso la estoy ofendiendo-

-¡Esa no es venenosa-! Dijo sin pensar Xiaoláng con un leve reproche en su voz.

Sakura lo miro con interés y él dijo sin pensar:

-Menos del 10% de toda especie de serpientes son venenosas pero las más famosas por su muy mala fama [por ser venenosas mortales] son: Las Mambas, Las Cobras, El Taipan . . .

-¿Cuál te gusta Li?- Pregunto Sakura con interés.

No le sorprendió que él contestara de esa forma, Li era uno de los mejores estudiantes de curso y sobresalía en todas las materias y hace pocas semanas les toco en Zoología hablar sobre los animales invertebrados, justamente ese tema: Serpientes y Culebras le toco al grupo Li-Daidoji-Hiragizawa, Li respondió con auto-suficiencia y cierta arrogancia en su voz:

-¡Aspid de Cleopatra!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sakura con fastidio y Xiaoláng le contesto:

-¡Es la misma que la Naja Haje!-

-¿Qué? . . . Sakura estaba perdida en esos nombres cuando Tomoyo sonrío suavemente y le dijo:

-Li habla de la: Cobra Egipcia . . . ¿Recuerda cuándo fuimos al zoológico a tomar fotos de las serpientes y culebras, te mostré de cabeza plana grande con rayas grises?-

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento, al recordar el mal rato que Li le hizo pasar en el zoológico al molestarla justo con esos animales, no recordaba como Tomoyo la convenció ha ir a ese lugar cuando ella no era parte de ese grupo.

Entonces Sakura miro a Li y le dijo:

-¿Te gusta ese animal Li?-

Su compañero se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces dijo con firmeza:

-¡Entonces eres ese animal! . . . Y con eso la estoy ofendiendo . . .

-¿Qué dijiste?-

**[¡Ring! - ¡Ring!]** . . . El sonido del timbre dando por finalizado la jornada escolar corto esa discusión por supuesto Sakura tomo con prisas sus cosas mientras prácticamente saco a Tomoyo del brazo quien ya tenía sus cosas lista y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hasta mañana Hiragizawa! . . . ¡Cobra!-

Eriol se río a carcajadas mientras que Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-¡Este borrego!-

-No creo que te haya escuchado. Ya se fue. -Dijo Eriol riendo mientras su primo acomodaba sus cosas para salir del salón e ir a entrenar, ambos eran parte del equipo de soccer pero Eriol no pudo evitar reír un buen rato acosta de su primo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el tiempo que se dio la organización del evento, se decidió hacer uso del gimnasio de la escuela y la parte de la piscina a la que le dejaron solo la mitad del agua para poner un colorante verde y darle el ambiente de un pantano junto con la inusual decoración.

Los estudiantes se entusiasmaron tanto con la idea, que con ayuda de sus familiares crearon un reino de fantasía, se creó un fondo pequeño para contratar a los estudiantes de la Facultad de Arquitectura y Diseño de la Universidad Toykio Center para que armaran el lugar, así se mantenía en secreto la construcción tétrica de la casa embrujada y por supuesto los estudiantes no perderían sus expectativas sobre la casa, solo el comité que organizaba el evento tenía avances de la obra, la casa se iba armar tres días antes ya que todo el material estaba prefabricado.

La primera parte era un laberinto recreado como abandonadas mazmorras.

La segunda parte era el extraño pantano que era de color verde pero tenía un hedor particular y por supuesto no podían faltar los falsos tiburones de plásticos prestados del acuario que bajo el agua se veían tan reales que daban medio sin contar con las extrañas criaturas marinas que pusieron al igual que la falso humo que dio la sensación de neblina.

La mejor parte fue la casa embrujada, la entrada del lugar había una falsa fachada tétrica y en la entrada se pusieron varias FOTOS en blanco y negro de ciertos lugares descuidados que al verlas daban una sensación extraña también habían algunas leyendas entre ellas la de la Mansión Winchester que sirvió de modelo para recrear la casa embrujada que se dividió en 5 segmentos.

Fuera de la pista de baile decorada con elementos acorde al Halloween, se recreó un descuidado un sanatorio con horcas para darle cierto aspecto tétrico se hicieron cuatro habitaciones alrededor que conectaban entre si, en lugar de poner falsos monstruos como se acordó inicialmente se pusieron ciertos cuadros completamente desalineados en las paredes, cada habitación tenía dos grandes espejos uno de ellos quebrado a propósito y en cada ambiente ciertos elementos falsos de torturas del siglo XV sin contar con el sonido suave pero que daba un ambiente siniestro a los diferentes ambientes, en una de las habitaciones se proyectaba en una pantalla plana expresa puesta en el techo ciertas imágenes puntuales de películas de terror/suspensos expresamente seleccionadas.

El sonido de las gotas cayendo de algún lugar. Extraños pasos o golpes. Un Falso piano que tocaba solo fue uno de los tantos elementos que le dieron ambiente a la casa embrujada.

La fiesta estaba programada a las 9:00Pm después del tour que se hacía en cuatro grupos para poder tener mayor opción de asustarles.

Faltaba poco para celebrar el evento y los chicos del salón de Sakura estaban emocionados, ella por supuesto que: NO, cada vez que escuchaba los avances de la obra se quedaba sin palabras y pero se puso cuando escucho a Naoko contar una de las leyendas que dio origen a la casa durante la hora de actividades recreativas:

-. . . Entonces se dice que la señora Winchester murió sin terminar su casa, por lo tanto si alguna vez vamos a Estados Unidos podemos pedir el tour a la Mansión Winchester pero recuerden: No podemos salirnos del grupo porque se dicen que los Espíritus que habitan en la casa secuestran a los humanos para poseerlos y cosas realmente terribles pueden pasar . . .

**[¡Ring! - ¡Ring!]** . . . Ante el sonido estridente del timbre, un grito general fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar, ante el relato tétrico de Naoko quien también se asusto luego de varios segundos, Rika dijo:

-Hemos adicionado otro espacio para los padres así que si quieren asustarlos dejen que venga, el profesor Terada y la profesora Misuki se van encargar de llevarlos a los otros eventos así podemos aprovechar la Fiesta que empieza a las 9:00PM para extenderla hasta pasado la media noche-

Los estudiantes pensaban que la idea podía ser buena y Ariel dijo con emoción luego de pasar el susto del timbre mientras arreglaba sus cosas para salir:

-Sugiero que luego que termine la Fiesta de Halloween dejemos la casa hasta el domingo para regresar y hacer una segunda fiesta entre nosotros ¿Qué dicen chicos se animan?-

-¡Sería fabuloso!- Dijo Chiharu con emoción y antes que dijera mentiras su novio intervino:

-Podemos guardar los equipos en una de las habitaciones además podemos empezar a ver el presupuesto para el viaje-

-Por favor siéntense. . . -Dijo la profesora Misuki al ingresar al salón de clases tocaba cambio de hora.

Mientras el comité de Festividades y Evento tomaba asiento e ingresaba la profesora a dar la clase, Tomoyo miro a su amiga que estaba con las manos sobre sus orejas y llamo su atención con cuidado:

-¡Sakurita! . . . ¡Sakurita!-

Sakura no escuchaba palabra alguna porque estaba con sus oídos tapados, cuando su compañero de la banca de atrás le puso su mano en hombro entonces ella grito asustándoles a todo en la clase y la profesora Misuki dijo:

-¿Señorita Kinomoto porqué grita?-

-Por . . . Porque . . . Li me asusto . . .

-¿Señor Li?-

Pregunto con cuidado la profesora Misuki y Xiaoláng dijo con calma a pesar que su corazón latía fuertemente por el susto que se llevo con ese grito de Sakura:

-Quería avisarle de su presencia, solo puse mi mano en su hombro y ella . . . - Esta vez el comentario estuvo lleno de reproche:

-Ella grito . . . ¡Me asusto!-

Algunos rieron otros aun estaban pasando el susto entonces la profesora Misuki dijo con calma:

-Kinomoto te asustas con facilidad. ¿Necesitas tomar algo?-

-. . N . . No pro . . No profesora . . . Estoy bien . . ¡Lo siento!-

La profesora continúo la clase, Tomoyo la miro y dijo con cuidado:

-Falta poco para que termine ese evento Sakurita, tranquila no va pasar nada, recuerda todo es falso-

Sakura miro a su mejor amiga con lagrima en los ojos, realmente ella no quería ir a ese evento porque había escuchado de la recreación de la Mansión "Maldita" y sus compañeros no dejaban de hablar de esa leyenda e inventaban otras, eso sumado a que su hermano al enterarse del evento expreso esperaba que sea de noche para poner películas de terror en casa a todo volumen aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, Sakura estaba realmente pasando un mal momento con ese tema y estaba a pocas horas del evento, ya que era en menos de un día el tan ansiado evento de ahí que ese día solo tendrían clase hasta las 10:00Am para que los estudiantes terminen los detalles que les faltaban.

El 31 de Octubre caía día miércoles, a mitad de semana entonces en la escuela se acordó dar libres el resto de los días como incentivo por haber realizado el evento y para descansar de los exámenes que habían pasado hace dos días atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[31 de Octubre del 2012]**

El salón A del último año de preparatoria se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar a una hora determinada, todo empezó cerca de las 7:00PM ellos iban hacer los primeros en entrar a la " Casa Embrujada ", los cosplays de reconocidos animes predominaron en el lugar así como personajes de películas de terror.

Los profesores:

Rui Terada se disfrazo del Wason de Batman: El caballero de la noche mientras que Kaho Misuki opto por el disfraz de Emily del Cadáver de la Novia eran los anfitriones de la Casa Embrujada del evento junto con el comiten de Festejos y Eventos del salón A que estaba conformado por:

La presidenta: Rika Sasaki que uso el cosplay de Miyuki Takara de Lucky Star. [Predominaba el traje de Maid estilo Lolita Fahion con una peluca color rosa larga].

La vicepresidenta: Naoko Yanagisawa uso en cambio un cosplay de Mari Makinami de EVA Neon Genesis Evangelion [Predominaba el traje de escuela con falta de tablones cortos y camisa blanca con la corbata celeste y la larga peluca rojo borgoña]

Los colaboradores directo: Chiharu Mihara y su novio Takashi Yamasaki en cambio usaron el cosplay de Yuuki y Kaname Kuran de Vampire Knight [Eran los uniformes de escuela de ambos personajes en color negro y blanco respectivamente, en el caso del vampiro uso lentes de contactos rojo].

Al llegar al lugar los estudiantes se quedaron impresionados por los colores oscuros, grises que predominaban en el lugar y por el sonido de los aullidos de lobos y gatos los sobresaltaron.

-¡WOW! . . . Esto se ve increíble- Dijo con emoción Kerberus Reed quien llegaba con el disfraz de Nakuro y cerca de él estaba un asombrado Ariel Amamiya que venía con el disfraz de Sasuke del anime: Nakuro.

-¡No está mal! - Señalo un inusual personaje que venía detrás de ellos . . . Todos sus compañeros se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando notaron a los cuatros personajes inusuales de Death Note y Ariel se animo a decir:

-Sakura te vez. . . ¡WOW! . . . ¡Eres Misa!. . . ¿Verdad?-

Sakura respondió con un gesto tímido no podía creer que su amiga Tomoyo se haya atrevido a confeccionarle un traje tan sugestivo [Su traje era como de cuero corto con medias de randas le daba un toque de chica gótica sexy / mala donde predominaba la peluca alarga rubia y las botas de cuero a media rodilla]. Sus compañeros no podían creer lo sexy que se veía.

Kerberus se animo a preguntar:

-¿Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para venir como los personajes de Death Note pero . . . ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-

-¡Eso es bastante obvio!- Comento con seguridad el falso KIRA que no era otro que Li Xiaoláng al señalar al Shinigami detrás de ellos.

-¡HOLA!- Dijo con emoción Tomoyo y los chicos dijeron al unisonó:

-¡WOW! . . . . Te vez increíble no te reconocimos Tomoyo- Dijo con asombro Yamasaki mientras su novia señalo al otro Shinigami y dijo:

-Impresionante, ambos van a ganar el concurso de los mejores disfraces Sakura te vez muy linda pero Tomoyo . . . ¡WOW! . . ¿Realmente eres tú?-

-¡Sí! . . . Yo soy Rem y Eriol es Ryuk - Dijo Tomoyo con emoción mientras Eriol dijo con una voz tétrica:

-¡Aja! . . Soy yo . . . ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Increíble! . . . Me sorprende que Sakura no se ha. . . Perdón: MISA, porque ahora está en el personaje, no se haya asustado con sus disfraces- Decía Naoko con sorpresa

-Ustedes no saben qué. . . ¡AUCH! . . . El falso Kira (Xiaoláng) no pudo hacer el comentario completo porque Sakura lo piso y con esas botas que traía le hizo doler entonces ella dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-¡Cállate Li!-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar pero los profesores intervinieron al ver al primer grupo del salón completo y dijeron:

-¡Vamos empezar con el recorrido!- Dijo en una voz tétrica Terada que logro poner tenso algunos estudiantes sobre todo por la macabra risa que soltó [Dentro de su disfraz tenía una pequeña grabadora con sonidos tétricos entre ellos una risa macabra, él iba hacer uso de todo ese material].

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando cuando Tomoyo le dijo:

-Tranquila Sakurita, recuerda que todo es falso. . .

Tomoyo calló al escuchar una suave música de fondo y dijo con curiosidad:

-¿Música Sacro o Gregoriana?-

-Lo segundo señorita Daidoji- Dijo la falso cadáver de la NOVIA y Tomoyo dijo en voz alta:

-¡Increíble! . . . Suena hermoso pero . . . ¿No debería ser música . . .

Tomoyo se calló por segunda vez ante la música de miedo y el extraño sonido de los truenos para eso ya Sakura estaba prendida de su brazo, temblando de miedo.

-¡Vamos a divertimos . . . . - Dijo Terada en un susurro que los estremeció a todos.

Era oficial algunos se pusieron nerviosos pero otros ya empezaron a sentir cierto temor y Sakura en particular ya se estaba poniendo pálida ante esos sonidos que le eran tan familiar y dijo en voz alta:

-Tomoyo no me vayas a dejar sola por . . . Por favor . . . -

-¡Tranquil . . . Tranquila Sakurita todo estará bien!-

Trato de infundir valor a su amiga pero los sonidos de perros aullando ya no le estaban haciendo mucha gracia a Tomoyo, entonces empezó el recorrido.

Todos se asombraron al no ver figuras falsas sino los extraños cuadros, el sonido perturbador era lo que empezaba alterarlos, las chicas iban de los brazos mientras que los que eran parejas se agarraban.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!...-

El primer grito lo dio Sakura junto con dos compañeras más al ver en la primera habitación el piano tocando solo y la sintonía era una reconocida película clásica de miedo: **Viernes 13**, las escenas que se proyectaban en la pared no los asustaban pero si la canción que se hacía más intensa y de pronto. . . [¡ZAZ!]. . . Apagaron las luces. . . . Un sonido fuerte de escucho como vidrio rompiéndose a lo lejos, esta vez todos gritaron porque realmente se asustaron pero paso algo inusual de la nada salieron diferentes personajes y tomaron a los estudiantes de sus brazos haciéndolos gritar, los separaron y los sacaron de la habitación, se llevaron algunos a las otras habitaciones y al extraño pantano.

Al regresar la luz en todo el lugar había unas extrañas VELAS que levitaban y un extraño resplandor mostró tres frascos con órganos humanos reales y el piano no dejaba de sonar.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Tengo miedo!. . . ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? . . . . ¿Qué es esa extraña música? . . .

[De fondo empezó a sonar Música de Suspenso - Terror: Requien For Dream]

-¡Kinomoto!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. . . . . .

El grito que dio Sakura fue ensordecedor que cualquier persona cerca de ella se hubiera asustado fue cuando noto algo peculiar.

¡Eh!. . . . ¿Acaso me orine. . . ¡OMG!. ¡Imposible!-

Al regresar la luz Sakura se quedo sin palabras porque se había perdido observando como algo le bajaba en medio de sus piernas y sintió un extraño alivio pero al levantar su mirada noto a Li mirándole intensamente mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y dijo en voz alta con asombro:

-¿Acaso? . . . ¿Te orinaste del miedo?-

-¿Eh?-

La música seguía y esta vez Li no pudo evitar reír mientras sacaba su móvil y aprovecho para tomarle unas fotos a los pocos segundos ella reacciono finalmente y tomo conciencia del líquido caliente corriendo por sus piernas, lo primero que se vino a su mente fue:

**-" _¿Eh? . . . ¿Se había... se había orinado? . . . ¡Anda! . . . Que sabía que era miedosa pero nunca creyó que para tanto . . . "_**

El miedo se convirtió en vergüenza, las ganas de llorar la embargaron, cuando se dio cuenta de los clic del móvil de su compañero, vio con asombro y terror quien era.

Ahora estaba enojada entonces dijo entre dientes con indignación y reproche:

-¿Qué haces Li?-

Sakura no podía creer su mala suerte de todas las personas que podían verla en su peor momento, porque eso era para ella lo que le sucedió, tenía que verla justo su tormento, poco le importo estar húmeda e incómoda, se abalanzo ante él pero Li que tenía excelentes reflejos le dijo con burla:

-¡Eres una completa miedosa [Risas burlonas]

-¡Dame eso Li!- Exclamo ella con furia.

Ahora eran dos adolescentes con un piano en medio de ellos y Xiaoláng dijo con malicia:

-¡Eres una cochina Kinomoto!-

Sakura se puso roja del coraje y de la vergüenza pero dijo con reproche:

-¡Dame esas fotos! . . . ¡Maldito Li!-

-¡No lo creo! . . . Tengo material de sobra para molestarte hasta que termines el año escolar . . .

-No pienso dejar que me chantajees Li . . . -

En vista que Xiaoláng estaba cerca de una de las puertas, este dijo con diversión:

-Entonces publicare las Fotos en mi Facebook con la etiqueta: Kinomoto es tan cobarde que hasta se orina del miedo. . . ¿No me creen? . . . Vean sus lindas piernas . . . [Risas burlonas]. . . Incluso voy encerrar donde corre el liquido y pondré una nota: El orine de Kinomoto . . . ¡100% Confirmado! . . . [Carcajadas sonoras]-

-Eres. . .eres . . . ¡Engendro del Demonio! . . . Dame ese maldito móvil-

-¡No lo creo! . . .

Xiaoláng salió del lugar corriendo, detrás de él una desesperada Sakura tratando de alcanzarlo para poder tomar su móvil pero fracaso en el intento.

Fue la peor noche para Sakura, no solo por lo tétrico del lugar sino por lo sucedido, como pudo busco a la profesora Misuki y le dijo:

-Profesora Misuki debo irme a mi casa . . .

-¿Por qué señorita Kinomoto, acaso no se divierte?-

-Es que . . . Sakura le hizo una seña y dijo con cierta incomodidad:

-Creo que me bajo . . . Usted sabe . . El perio. . .- Trato ella de mentir no podía decirle a su profesora lo que realmente le había pasado.

-¡OH! ¿Necesitas un tampón o toalla sanitaria?-

-¡Me duele el vientre!. . . . ¡Lo lamento! . . . Necesito ir a mi casa por unas pastillas-

-Ve Kinomoto . . . Espero que te pase el malestar. ¿Dónde está la señorita Daidoji?-

-¡Se me perdió!-Dijo Sakura con un leve reproche en su voz entonces la profesora Misuki dijo:

-Vaya señorita Kinomoto, si mejora anímese a regresar, hemos preparados varios eventos y sería una lástima que se los pierda-

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Tranquila! . . . Son cosas que pasa pero para la próxima vez debe venir preparada-

Sakura salió con calma de la escuela, claro apretando sus piernas y busco un taxi, no se iba arriesgar a ir en bus o en tren en ese estado, aunque le dio algo de recelo por como estaba vestida pero antes de intentar llamar un taxi, una voz la hizo asustar cuando le preguntaron:

-¿Porqué te vas? -

-¡No es asunto tuyo Li!-

Dijo Sakura de forma brusca no aguantaba la incomodidad que tenía y su compañero río abiertamente al decirle:

-Entonces te llevo, traje mi carro pero le pondré papel periódico en tu asiento para que no lo ensucies-

Sakura lo miro e iba contestar algo cuando su compañero le mostró el móvil y ella antes de quedarse perpleja fue rápida y tomo su móvil, dijo con emoción:

-¡AJA!. Ahora si puedo borrar esas. . . ¿Por qué no haces nada al respecto?- Pregunto con cuidado Sakura al notar a parte de la calma usual de su compañero, una sonrisa confiada que la alerto y él le contesto:

-Se nota que no me conoces: Sa - ku - ra . . .

Ella se quedo sin habla porque era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, él se acerco a ella con sigilo y dijo suavemente:

-Me distes tiempo de pasar las FOTOS a mi correo personal, puedes borrar las fotos de mi móvil . . . ¡Si deseas!-

Sakura abrió los ojos con terror y él sentencio suavemente:

-Es más te puedes quedar con mi móvil, te lo obsequio-

Sakura iba contestar algo pero él se adelanto y dijo:

-¿Dónde te llevo?-

Ante la expresión de enojo su compañera, él señalo con diversión:

-Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho hasta que termine el año escolar-

-¡Te odio! . . . - Dijo Sakura entre dientes y él río abiertamente de ella cuando entre risas le contesto:

-Dicen qué del odio al amor hay un solo paso, ten cuidado Sakura te puedes enamorar de este sensual adonis . . . Sakura ya estaba enojada no pensaba que su compañero tenían tal ego, aunque era verdad lo que decía pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto entonces dijo con reproche mientras lo seguía:

-¡He tenido malos ratos pero nunca MAL GUSTO! . . . Así que mantén tu distancia Li . . .

Sentenció ella con malestar a pesar que nunca antes había tenido novio, la única respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero fue una carcajada sonora . . .

Pero: ¿Qué hizo para tortúrala?. . . ¡Eso ya es otra historia! . . .

**[FIN del One-Shot.]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana".**

**2.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!. - Actualizado el álbum de fotos de esta historia en mi perfil de Facebook.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


End file.
